


Ateez Smut :)

by yvchann



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Kinda, M/M, Nudes, hongjoong and seonghwa are just in love okay, sub hongjoong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yvchann/pseuds/yvchann
Summary: short smut drabbles
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 52





	Ateez Smut :)

**Author's Note:**

> ive been writing alot of ateez lately so i wanted to make a separate thing for my ateez drabbles, this is just me trying to write my thoughts down so i stop thinking about them for more than 10 minutes

Seonghwa thought that Hongjoong always looked pretty. No matter what the other boy was doing, he somehow managed to look absolutely ethereal, he never failed to leave Seonghwa breathless. Hongjoong’s pretty smile was on Seonghwa’s mind all day everyday, his leader was all he thought about at any given moment. However, there was a specific moment that Seonghwa thought Hongjoong looked most beautiful and that was on his knees. 

Hongjoong’s hand were gripping the back of Seonghwa’s thighs and he rocked his hips into the boys face, his lips stretched beautifully around his cock, taking everything the older was giving too him. Hongjoong’s eyes were filled with tears caused by the rough treatment from Seonghwa, his cock constantly breaching his throat, Seonghwa’s fist was filled with Hongjoong’s hair, holding him in place as he used his mouth for his own pleasure. When he finally let Hongjoong come up for air, he got lost in the way he swirled his tongue around the tip of his cock, licking all the way down his length before taking him back into his mouth. The room was filled with Hongjoong’s soft gagging and Seonghwa’s desperate moans. Hongjoong was in love with the way Seonghwa’s cock felt in his mouth, heavy on his tongue and filling out his whole mouth. Drool was spilling from the corners of his mouth Hongjoong was desperate to taste the older boys cum in his mouth, having not had it for at least a week, he was hungry for it. 

Seonghwa couldn’t take his eyes off of Hongjoong, his glassy eyes and his wanton gaze as he looked up at him, he looked so beautiful like this and he could feel himself going insane. He pulled his cock from Hongjoong’s lips, the younger letting out an almost distressed whimper before opening his mouth and letting his tongue hang out of his mouth, waiting. The sight of Hongjoong on his knees, mouth open and waiting tipped Seonghwa over the edge, he came in thick ropes, painting his leaders face, some landing in his waiting mouth. Hongjoong leaned in to lick Seonghwa clean until the older pulled him back by his hair, crouching down in front of him.

“You did so well.. Thank you, pretty..” He stroked Hongjoong’s hair out of his face, leaning in to press his lips against the others gently. “So good for me..” Hongjoong whimpered at the praise from the older. “We should get you cleaned up.. You’re very messy, but first..” Hongjoong already knew what was coming, eyes opening again once Seonghwa had retrieved his phone. Hongjoong kept still as Seonghwa took several pictures of him, it made his heart swell with pride when he would do this, knowing that Seonghwa wanted to remember how he looked in the moment. “Good boy.. Well done.. “ Seonghwa whispered to him once he had finished capturing the sight in front of him. He held out his hand for Hongjoong to take, pulling him up off the floor and wrapping his arms around him, he rocked the two of them side to side as he whispered praise into Hongjoong’s ear. “I love you, Hongjoong..”

“Love you too, Seonghwa..”


End file.
